Exam
by d3spairsyndrome
Summary: Davis takes an exam. (Based on a really dumb dream I had. I originally posted on tumblr, but posted it here instead.)


**Exam  
** A Digimon Adventure 02 drabble  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: None

* * *

Davis sat, greatly irritated, at his desk. His leg was moving anxiously at sixty miles per second. Other students around him didn't seem to notice as they most likely felt the same way as he did.

A dreaded final exam haunted everyone in that room. They were all silent, with the occasional few whispering as they quizzed each other over the material. Those people irritated him. Well, more than he already was. It was distracting as he was trying to call the information from his own mind and silently quizzing himself. It wasn't long before he gave that up as there were too many other things on his mind. Oh, how he wished he could be in the digital world at a time like this. Then, he wouldn't have to worry about these things. Why had he been born a human and not a digimon?

He paused as he had never had that thought before. This exam was making him lose his mind.

The problem was that he actually studied for this exam. He had to. His grades were in jeopardy if he didn't. There was a great amount of pressure for him to do well. But at this moment in time, he couldn't even recall what he was supposed to know. His nerves were getting to him.

He shoved his hands in his jacket's pockets and leaned back in the chair. He shut his eyes to drown out things around him.

' _Calm down, it's not like you to get so worked up over something like this. Chill_.'

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and his eyes shot back open. Way to break his attempt at regaining composure.

Two students entered that would be giving out the exam. After briefly explaining the usual 'don't cheat' policy, they administered the exam.

Davis practically grabbed the paper out of the student's hand before they could give it to him properly. He was ready and they were taking five years to just pass it out.

After he quickly passed the tests back, he grabbed his pencil and it slammed down on the first question. With ease, he answered them, much to his relief. It felt like the information was transferring to the paper faster than he could even process it. Though he wasn't complaining. It surprised him, but it felt more relieving than anything else.

' _Yes! Oh my god, yes!_ '

Was he writing so fast that the pencil was starting to smoke…? His eyes sparkled. Never had he felt so…well, smart! He'd definitely have to tell the others. They might not believe him though. Was this real?

Maybe it should have raised an alarm, but he finished the test in a mere twenty minutes. A normal person would have wondered if they had sped through too quickly and could use the time to revise their answers. Davis was not this person.

He happily rose from his seat and made his way to the front where he handed it to the girl.

To his complete dismay, she gave him another sheet. "That was fast. Here's part 2." she said.

What?

Every ounce of happiness left his body as he took the sheet and returned to his seat. Though maybe it wasn't all bad! Maybe he would know these answers too!

It just seemed like such a surprise as if it were a pop quiz he didn't study for. Which, in reality, did happen to him quite a bit.

He sat back down and looked at the sheet. The words weren't processing to his mind to understand what was being asked. The worse thing he realized was that he felt this way looking at the previous sheet as well. Before he could say anything, he heard his name.

"Davis, these answers are all scribbles…" the female student said.

All he could do was gape.

His eyes shot back down to the paper in front of him. He already messed up most of the exam, but maybe he could redeem himself.

 _What was the color of the Protagonist's cousin's left sock in chapter 42?  
_  
…Nevermind.

' _ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE._ '

He bit his lip, utterly angered at himself. Was he such an airhead that he hadn't even been paying attention to what he was writing this whole time? He could hardly believe it. For a moment, he listened around him and he could have sworn the other students sounded like they were scribbling too.

' _I'm an idiot, they obviously studied…_ '

Finishing what he could muster up for the last page, he turned it in at last. This time, he had taken his time. Maybe it wouldn't make a difference, but 1/3 of a grade was better than 0/3.

Needless to say he would never speak of this moment to any of his friends. Ever.


End file.
